riseofnightmaresfandomcom-20200214-history
Viktor Fleischer
Viktor Fleischer is a scientist with an interest in states of life and death, and the main antagonist of Rise of Nightmares. He has Kate kidnapped, and is responsible for the deaths and transformations of the altereds in pursuit of an ultimate goal. He has great plans in mind, for Josh and his wife both, for very personal reasons. History Early life Viktor was born in Switzerland, he became orphaned when both his parents died under mysterious circumstances when he was a child. He was adopted by the Thomas family, he then attended university in Ingolstadt where he graduated at the top of his class in both chemistry and biology. Viktor became a researcher working for the family's holding company, the Thomas Foundation, and was eventually married to Mary and had a child together. After working as a researcher for the Thomas Foundation, Viktor went independent to continue his own studies, although despite this the foundation continued to lavishly fund Viktor's studies which were rumored to include superhuman abilities, rejuvenation, and eternal life. Viktor's obsession with his studies soon got the better of him and he performed a surgery on his own child in order to make him "perfect", however his child did not survive the surgery. The grieving Mary blamed Viktor for their child's death and in his anger strangled her to death. Regretful for what he had done, Viktor swore that he would bring Mary back to life by perfecting the dark arts of raising the dead. Viktor repressed his awareness of Mary's death, which eventually led him into cross-dressing as her to believe that she was still alive. Viktor soon discovered a mansion located deep in the forest of Romania containing a treasure trove of historical documents and ancient alchemic tools that could help advance his research, Viktor vanishes from the public and took residence at the mansion. As Viktor begins to dangle into the dark arts of alchemy, his madness grew and begins to kidnap and perform inhuman experiments on the numerous victims he lured by posting false information about raves and parties on the Internet forum. After luring them into his mansion, Viktor would submit them to psychological and physical torture to extract their O Zhuvindo (life force) and then turn them into living corpses fitted with mechanical parts. Rise of Nightmares Viktor boarded the train that was passing through the forest and sees Kate, who he considers to be the key to bring back Mary. He dispatches his creation, Ernst, to kidnap Kate and then derail the train, he later imprisoned the survivors from the derailment, including Kate's husband Josh. In the dungeon, he tortures a survivor, Max by chopping of his hand with an axe and finally kills him, he then pretended that the phone rang and answers it, Viktor leaves the dungeon as Mary "needs" him and tells his zombified nurse to keep an eye on Josh. After Josh had escaped from his prison, Viktor, now dressed as Mary contact Josh via projector showing webcam footage and intimidates him by showing a captive Kate and telling him that he will never find her, which only prompts Josh into finding her. Viktor later ambushes Josh in the caves by sending out the altered Sacha and Tasha to kill him, luckily Josh was able to defeat them and proceeds further into Viktor's mansion. Josh finally found both Viktor and Kate, but Viktor orders Ernst to kill Josh, but he was able to defeat him using his newly acquired weapon Azoth. Viktor was disappointed with Ernst's capabilities and orders him to keep fighting, but Ernst was able to gain his senses back and helps both Josh and Kate escape, the enraged Viktor kills Ernst for his betrayal. Viktor was able to lure both Josh and Kate to O Zhurvindo's ritual site and plans to sacrifice Kate so that he can resurrect Mary, luckily Josh intervenes by destroying the towers that were necessary for the ritual. Viktor proceeds with the ritual anyway, but only for it to backfire, causing Viktor to be burned alive, seemingly killing him in the process. Marchosias later revealed that the real Viktor's mind was passed through a parasite and has been moving from body after body, it was later planted in Josh's body by Marchosias while Josh's mind was planted inside Ernst's lifeless body. Viktor was able to deceive Kate and led her once again to the ritual site in order to complete the ritual. Yeli later helped Josh to enter the dream realm so that he can confront Viktor in order to regain his body, Viktor transforms into a mechanical form created from the mechanical parts similar to the ones he had fitted on his creations. Josh succeeded in defeating the dream Viktor and regains his body after the parasite had excreted out of him, although at the cost of Yeli's life. Josh then travels to the ritual site to rescue Kate and enters the portal leading to Mary's realm. As he navigated through the realm, Josh overhears the conversation between Viktor and Mary. Viktor offers Josh's unborn baby to Mary's spirit, but she started to berate him and blamed him for their child's and her own deaths. As the argument reached a boiling point, Mary cuts Viktor off, leaving the mad doctor's fate uncertain. Trivia *Viktor is voiced by and modeled after Braeden Marcott. *Viktor's name and obsession for resurrecting the dead were most likely influenced by fictional scientists, Victor Frankenstein, from Mary Shelley's 1818 novel Frankenstein; or, The Modern Prometheus, and Herbert West, from H. P Lovecraft's 1922 short story Herbert West—Reanimator. **Viktor is also similar to Dr. Curien from Sega's other zombie title, The House of the Dead, as both characters were driven mad in their pursuit to raise the dead. *His last name, Fleischer, means Butcher in German. It may refer to his actions of butchering countless victims, transforming them into the Altered. *Viktor's mannerism of cross-dressing as Mary, as well as developing her as his split personality seems to indicate that he had developed dissociative identity disorder, assuming her personality to repress his awareness of her death and to escape the feelings of guilt for murdering her. Gallery File:Rise-of-nightmares-4e54a4166a898.jpg| File:Viktor01.jpg| File:Viktor02.jpg| File:Rise-of-nightmares-xbox-360-1315577043-173.jpg| File:6196155479_bd3dfce316_b.jpg|Viktor in the graphic novel. File:Rise-of-nightmares-xbox-360-1311774113-021.jpg| Category:Characters Category:Enemies